Chocolates Should Be Given Before It Melts
by Nemirin
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Kagura decides to give Okita a gift, but hesitates. Drama ensues in a festival, when Okita meets someone who might of taken a liking to Kagura. Who could it be? Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I'm new to writing Gintama, but I've seen all the recent episodes, so I know some, not all, of how characters interact. If you think some of the characters are somewhat off-key, please tell me and I'll edit it right away. This story is dedicated to my boyfriend. I wrote this cause Okita and Kagura pairing are almost like me and him in the sense we argue from time to time and the fact that I eat a lot like Kagura, or he just says I do.. x_X

_

* * *

_**  
Chapter 1**_  
-One Box of Chocolates-_

It was February and it was that time again; everyone either hated it or enjoyed it. Yes, Valentine's Day - that one day when females (in Japan) confess their loves to a special someone or when the occurrences of dramatic heartbreaks ensue. Meanwhile, the general male population enjoyed their late afternoon reading letters and indulging themselves in chocolates.

"Ugh," Gintoki groaned, sliding down on his seat, "That day again, huh?" His fish eyes stared at the television which was playing a gag-filled commercial of that stupid pet-loving prince receiving one of those Amanto chocolates from two Amanto females -- a dog and a toad alien. "But the only good side to this is getting chocolate." His sweet tooth was bursting on this day at the thought of obtaining some chocolates from anyone. He didn't care if it came from the stalker ninja as long as she didn't spread her nato-crap all over it. "I would give in one for now. Just one box of free chocolates."

Shinpachi frowned a bit at his little rant and said, "Gin-san.. you'll give the girls the wrong idea if you just accept them." He set down their afternoon tea and sat down. He glanced around the room and asked, "Where's Kagura?"

While reading his usual JUMP magazine, he gave a monotone answer: "Probably, off stealing some little kid's chocolate." Gintoki knew it wasn't true because it seems that Yato girl had some interest in the opposite gender with the way she's been acting. It almost seemed surprising, since all she thought about was food in that black hole of a belly. Ironically, he was reading the part where Rajin Moo (parody of Majin Buu from DBZ) was all these people who turned into gingerbread cookies. He couldn't help but giggle inside; who would have thought that ill-mannered girl would have fell in love with someone!

* * *

_"Ne, ane-go, what is Valentine's Day?"_

_"It's a day when girls confess their love to the boy she likes."_

_"How does that work?"_

_"It's simple. Just give him chocolates with a card and pray that he'll accept it."_

_"..."_

_"Kagura-chan, you're young. You have some time to find your true love. Rejection is a part of life and you'll realize in the future when you find someone, that rejection will go away."_

* * *

The cloudy day covered the sun and for that, the park was nearly empty. Kagura sat at the swings, letting her feet kick the sand a bit as she glided a little back and forth. She loosely hung the pickled seaweed in her mouth. She was lost in thought with her eyes staring blankly at the grey sky which almost reminded her of her home planet...

Crash! Her body plunged forward as she was pushed down by the hilt of a sword. She knew who it was and immediately stood up to find "him." She picked up her umbrella and pointed it to his face and hissed at the smug look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were one of those pedophiles who scared all those little kids away," Sougo mocked, withdrawing his sword back to his belt. In the back of his mind, he was concerned of why she didn't give any notice to him; she seemed really pre-occupied. _What is she thinking?_ he wondered.

Kagura swung her umbrella with intention to smack his face sideways, but he dodged it, swaying his body and face back. "You must be blind. How could a girl like me have some beard and mustache, like those pedos?" she retorted.

"Michael Jackson didn't have one," Okita flatly said, crossing his arms. "Oh, here, I got you something. I don't particularly like accepting gifts from anonymous strangers." He tossed over a bunch of boxes of chocolates onto the ground from the plastic bag. He didn't give much interest to accepting over ten of those girls' gifts. Sure, they would probably make good slaves, but on a sickening day like this, he lost his mood to be that sadist.

Kagura replied, "What am I to you? Your garbage eater?" Despite that, she gobbled it all away. She felt a bit of jealousy, but at the same time, she was relieved that Sougo didn't like accepting gifts... though she wondered if he will accept hers instead. Even though she didn't show it, she was nervous; however, it was easy to hide her feelings by eating the chocolates quickly. She honestly thought of eating the chocolates she bought, at the spot, because it was Sougo -- that sadist who probably didn't care for a kid, like her.. even though she was quite grown up now.

Seventeen to be exact. Well, she still acted like a kid mentally.

"You're the best monster to dispose of these crap with that inhumane stomach of yours," Sougo answered. He knew what was coming...

Kagura slammed her fist down as she attempted to punch him down on the ground, instead the tremor she caused made the sand exploded like a volcano and rained down in front of Okita. With her sleeves, she wiped her mouth of the chocolates that stained her mouth.

Sougo kept an emotionless face and said, "Oi, oi, is this the treatment I deserve after giving you those chocolates? Haven't you heard the expression: don't bite the hand that feeds you?" He wondered how much longer this argument would last now. He had a feeling Hijikata was going to call him up anytime soon for slacking off. He was supposed to come to the headquarters at 1 PM sharp, but it was now past that.

"An eye for an eye, like Gin-chan told me. You call me a monster and I get you back by beating that pretty face of yours." Pretty face.. that remark was completely true and she didn't deny it. She couldn't.

'Gin-chan said this, Gin-chan said that' was what Okita always heard from her; he was getting sick of it. Sure, the girl looked up to that man who is now completely a nobody in society, nevertheless he was an interesting character with a honorable reason to fight, to protect those around him. "If you put it that way, I'll - "

A phone rang. The ring tone was a voice kind, not a musical one, evilly saying: "die, Hijikata; die, mayo freak"; somehow the words had a nice rythmic beat to it. It was repeated until Sougo lazily took his time to take the cell out and answered it. He was so close to thinking of smashing it down on the ground, since he was having such a fun time fooling around with this Yato girl. _Damnit, I'll get you for this, Hijikata,_ he thought and said, "Moshi, moshi. Ah, Hijikata-san!"

"Don't 'ah' me, get over to the station before I get you to commit seppuku!" Hijikata commanded loudly enough for Kagura to hear and she let out an inaudible giggle.

Sougo quickly responded, "Gotcha." He hung up the phone and looked at the red-head. "See ya, China. This is how it is when you have a real job," he said, walking away. He placed his hands into his pocket, while feeling displeased. Knowing that mayo freak, any work that he had in mind would probably keep him busy. He thought of putting a bomb in his room somewhere, even if it was against the rules, but placing the blame on the Joi movement group was a piece of cake.

Kagura exasperated a sigh, as the young man was off at a huge distant. She crouch down, gliding her index finger on the sand, with a pout on her face.

_What am I thinking..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Any suggestions and ideas to go along with the story is appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Anyways, my mood for how the story is changing a bit. I wanted to add some fire into the drama, since it's more fun. It may be a bit cliche, but with Kagura's (mostly) non-lady-like character, it'll be different somewhat. This is why I like this anime. The comedy and the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
_-To the Festival with Company-_

"Sougo, you bastard," Hijikata growled, gritting his teeth, "you're late." He stood there, in Kondo's room, with his clenched fist behind his back, while looking sternly at Okita watching TV. He knew he wasn't listening; he was purposely being ignored and the fact that his gorilla commander was here made it more difficult to grab his attention through brute force. This annoying kid knew how to exploit his weak spots. Not only was the boy tardy, he brought the wrong bottle which was supposed to have mayonaise in it. Instead, inside it was white cake icing that wore the same red cap. That was just taking the piss for this mayo-man. It would have saved the stress to have Yamazaki fulfill that errand. Admit-tingly, he knew how to get the job done without much retaliation. Why didn't he think of that in the first place? "Oi," he said once more in a mild tone.

Okita kept ignoring him, while laying on his side with his right arm supporting his head up. This was the punishment that Hijikata deserved, but at the same time, it was excessively fun. He decided to play around a bit more and said, "Not now, father, this is the important part." He waved his left hand back and forth to beckon him to go away.

"Oi, who are you calling father, stupid brat?" he fumed.

Kondo interrupted and spoke in a gentle tone, like a passive mother would, "Sougo-kun, _please_, listen to your parents. We have something to tell you. - "

"What is this -- some family role play?" Toshi muttered.

" - Sougo, kun, we love you and we hope you become a fine gentleman, when you grow up." The gorilla gave a gentle pat on his head.

"Hold on, Kondo-san, can we please drop this act?" His right eyebrow twitched a bit.

"Oh, mother, please, you're embarrassing me."

This pretend game of family dragged on for about three minutes, until Toshiro found it necessary to smash the TV. He coughed and informed him that: "Sougo, since you were late in the briefing, I'll tell you what you need to do. Your mission is to patrol in Kabuki main area where the festival is being held. We have a lot of Amanto running around there, so it's a good targeted place for the Joui terrorists. You'll be with Yamazaki." He lit up a cigarette and puffed in and out; the smoke forming a wide array of swirls circling each other.

Sougo raised his hand with a pout on his face.

"What?"

"I don't want to have a date with Yamazaki," Sougo answered, as he let his hand down, "You do know I'm not really into men, Hijikata-san." He was so going to explode again, he was waiting for that kind of reaction.

Hijikata's temple popped and angrily replied, "We are not going there to have fun, you bastard!" He bit down on his smoke and accidentally broke it into pieces.

* * *

Kagura roamed the streets of Kabuki, feeling glum from the looks of the sky. She couldn't shrug the negative nostalgia. The memory of her hometown, the perpetual grey sky, and the feeling of loneliness. Or maybe, she was just being melodramatic; she had people around her who she can talk to. That should ease off her woes at least. The red-head paced through the streets of shops of dangos, cakes, takoyaki, and etc. She was just about to turn at the corner until... BAM! She crashed into the chest of a male at the age of early twenties and fell back. She had her eyes closed from the impact, it didn't hurt much, but her sight turned flashy, like a camera light, for a moment. She gazed at the dark brown hair man wincing and rubbing his chest to make the pain go away.

He wore a black Japanese coat with two parallel white lines going through both sides of the front and the back of his coat had a white circle lining around a feather shape that was vertical. Underneath it, he had a light bluish top and a black hakama pants to match his jacket. His skin was slightly tanned, his eyes were a calm, sea green, and his hair was nicely spiked up a bit on the front and a bit short. He looked about five feet, ten inches tall.

He spoke: "Hey, be careful! What is your skull made of - ?" He looked up at Kagura and realized it was a girl he bumped into. With a polite tone, he immediately said, "Oh, you're a girl. I'm sorry for saying things like that." He stood up and reached his hand to help Kagura.

Kagura accepted his assitance and noticed how much of a gentleman he was compared to other men in this town. He was barely like Sougo. Wait, why was she thinking of him now..? _Oh, right the chocolates_, she thought. She responded, "You sure don't live around these parts with the way you talk."

"Ah, umm... that's true. I live in Osaka, so my speech is different, you see," he explained. It was a lie. "Well, I'm going to the festival." He walked past Kagura where it seemed the entrance of the booths took space of the streets from a quarter mile away.

Kagura contemplated for a moment, when he mentioned about it, to ask herself if Gin-chan or Glasses-kun would wanted to accompany her to the festival. Most likely not. Knowing Gin, he would say he's too lazy to go, and if she had to go alone with Shinpachi, she would rather die. Well, okay, sure, the boy was like a sibling to her -- not really like the big brother figure -- but to her, he's too dull to go on a date with. And Sougo -- oh, geez, not him again, no; he's probably busy anyways.. Busy slacking off at his job. "Wait!" she abruptly interject.

He stopped, turning his head slightly towards her. "Hm?"

"I'll go with you, since you look like the type to get lost," Kagura offered, going toward his side.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind some company. My name is... You can just call me Kichiro."

"I'm Kagura, the follower of Serimoth."

"It's supposed to be Seshosaru," he corrected.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just so you guys know, Serimoth = Sephiroth and Seshosaru = Sesshomaru. See, cliche, but go along with it. I did an hour research to create this character, like how Sorachi did. Y'know, using historical people and altering their first name (ie: Okita Souji to Sougo). Anyways, next exciting chapter coming in two to five days, if I'm in the mood. Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I had to review Gintama episodes again. It's probably a bit OoC; just say that is so I could edit it. I think I'm kinda horrible with writing dialogue, but I'm trying my best. And for the sake of following with Sorachi's uses of adding real life people and other animes, I had to and wanted to include it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
_-Jealousy is a Crutch-_

The festival covered the big square and the places around it -- all of which formed a cross-like outline. In the quadrilateral area, there was a huge concert where a lot of rabbit-looking Amanto's stood to listen to their own kind's music on their spaceships floating above. These rabbit creatures were more concerned of Valentine's Day (and Easter), but allowed Kabuki townspeople to setup the festival. They also got accustomed to how Edo celebrated V-day; the inhabitants of Kabuki were rather surprised.

Heart balloons had its place at the corner stages, atop the wall of the stage, and all around the area. There were a numerous amount of concession stands nearby the area that sold chocolates, cakes, flower -- commonly the roses, and other treats. There were also game stands.

More balloons, flowers, and hearts. _It was all too overdone.._ Sougo thought, while patroling the southern area. He was actually getting sick to his stomach looking at all these pink and red hearts, but he was feeling more bored of this patrol and wanted to play some games.. Oh, wait, running away from Yamazaki shouldn't be too difficult! And so he said, "Oi, Yamazaki, I'm gonna take a sick leave."

"Eh, but Hijikata-taichou would kill you - " Yamazaki stammered, and before he finished, Okita was already gone in a flash. He almost panicked, but realized he should be fine alone, right? Haha, wrong. He was supposed to keep watch of Sougo under Hijikata's order. He is. So. Dead.

After an easy escape, Sougo rewarded himself with chocolates framed like rice balls; inside it had different flavored jams, like strawberry, raspberry, and blueberry. As he was eating the sweets, he felt something poking his left shoulder and heard his name said in a cute way: "Sougo-chan~." He turned around and down to see a young girl with straight blonde, shoulder-length hair. She looked about the age of thirteen and had a cheerful expression on her face. Her eyes shimmered light green as she opened to get a clear view of the man. She wore a light blue kimono with white lily flower designs at the bottom and her obi was orange.

"Remember me?" she questioned and added, "But I guess not since I was really small back then." He had an inquiring look and she answered immediately without him saying anything: "It's me -- Saigo Chizuru! I sent you a letter hoping I get an answer from you."

* * *

Shoosh! "Ho, yeah, one point!" Kagura yelled excitingly, scoring another ten consecutive basket, "Hey, old man, gimme that doll!" She pointed to the huge white stuffed animal that resembled her never-dying pet, Sadaharu. The man complied and handed the prize over to girl. She hugged it gratefully and proudly.

Kichiro let out a small laugh and commented, "You're slightly cute, when you get all excited like that."

Did he just said 'cute'? Kagura always said it to herself, whenever people didn't think so, but hearing someone say that was quite different and it made her blush a bit. Even at this age, she didn't have confidence enough to think that she had a great figure; she hid her uncertainty through her ego and disagreement, but it wasn't quite true. She was growing albeit later than most young adults and looked almost like one, even with her less apparent baby-face. She exclaimed pridefully, "I've always thought that I had good figure! Like Hoshino Aki (1), when she was younger!"

"Nah, I think Yuka Kosaka (1) is much more hotter," Kichiro added.

"Oh, please. You men, how you love those huge bust sizes, uh-huh!" Kagura crossed her arms.

Kichiro blushed a bit. "W-what's wrong with that!?"

Kagura let out a 'heh' with a smirk and said courageously, "I just found your weakness, you closet pervert."

"I'm - Hey, don't say that out loud!" He frowned, while glancing at the people around him. He can almost hear them whisper: 'What a pervert,' 'Poor girl having to be around with _him_,' and 'I prefer Igara Haruka (1) over those two.'

She let out a loud laugh as the man blushed brightly and he was desperately trying to hide with his scarf, but failed.

A deadpan voice intruded, saying, "Hey, you two there. You guys are causing quite a commotion in this area. I might have to bring you down to the police station, if you keep yelling like that." Kichiro and Kagura both turned to him -- Sougo. "Oh, if it isn't China, as usual, causing a lot of trouble I see." The officer casually walked his way towards them two with a blonde hair girl following and carrying all his bags filled with treats and prizes.

"Look who's talking! Why the hell are you slave driving that poor girl?!" Kagura shouted at him, pointing at the girl. She felt somewhat bad for her; she seemed so young.

Kichiro was angered at this man's presence, especially at the sight of him torturing that girl. He knew Okita from the past! He --

Sougo shrugged without a care. "Eh, this girl. She offered to help me, so it has nothing to do with me. She just keeps stalking me anyways," he replied, trying to come off as innocent. He noticed that man standing next to Kagura, and somehow, in his heart, he couldn't help but feel a little jealousy. Even so, he kept his composure easily, but his curiosity inquired him to know who he was and why he was with Kagura? That idea almost made him feel like a boyfriend and he wasn't sure if he should have sneered at himself for thinking that way. China-girl wasn't even the ideal girlfriend material; what stopped him from contemplating that was his attraction to her. It's true and he'll admit when the time is right. For now, he had to deal with that bastard.

-- loathed him. They both felt the same about each other, with imaginary sparks that had formed in their eyes staring and attacking each other. The tension between them went over nine thousand kilograms-heavy!

Although, being oblivious, Kagura haven't detected the strain between those two, she questioned, "Well, whatever, what are you doing here anyways, Sadist? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I am working. Patrolling the area is what I do best." He eyed a bit at Kichiro, observing if he would make the first move. He was really itching for a fight and this guy would be his afternoon snack. He probably barely suit being his dinner, that schedule was taken up by Hijikata.

"More like you're playing around! I should tell that Mayo-freak of what you're doing." Kagura would do it, too, to give him a hard time, if she knew where he was. Getting revenge on this sadist was an accomplishment, since half the time, it was difficult to find her chance.

Kichiro couldn't find his opening to attack because of Kagura being here and the girl being his little sister. He was rather surprised that his younger sibling ran out of the house because she barely gets her opportunity to leave the house, as she was not the athletic or sneaky type. And at the utmost, he surely wouldn't want to make his first move. He wanted him to move so that he would take all the blame for the upcoming fight. It was really getting close to the duel; he could feel his arms tense up a bit, getting ready to draw his sword. _Come on, bastard, make a move. I'll take you on!_

At the same time, Sougo thought, _That asshole better move first. I'll just say it's self-defense._ He rather not hear another lecture coming from Hijikata. That would make it twice today, which was almost a record, if maybe he decides to plot up more pranks to pull on the vice-captain. He'll think of something at the end of the day.

_Attack me!_ Kichiro wriggled his fingers a couple of times into fists, anticipating to grasp his sword which amazingly hid on his back.

_Go, I dare you._ Sougo read his action and secretly motioned his index finger signaling him to come.

_He wants me to go first, it seems, but I won't. _He frowned in response.

_What is he waiting for? I'm giving him his opportunity. To die probably._ Sougo's eyes darkened, while musing about it.

"Come on, Kichiro, let's go eat. I'm starving!" Kagura said, tugging at his sleeves. She couldn't tell why they both went silent for the moment, but she didn't care, she just wanted some food.

With a smile, Chizuru spoke as well, "Okita-sama~ I know you don't like it if I talk, but can we go? I would like to see you win more prizes."

That triggered it!

After another one second-face off, at the same time, Sougo and Kichiro hastily sheathed their swords and god-sped forward. Their weapons clashed with a loud clang -- the force made a raging wind blew. They pushed at each other with all their strength, as the two colliding steel screeched.

Kagura and Chizuru both gazed at them confusingly and wondered why they were fighting. But China was slightly amused actually; instead of her doing the fighting, it seemed more fun to watch this pervert verses the idiot Sadist. To some extent, she hoped Kichiro knew how to give a good challenge, since she honestly didn't expect him to be a swordsman. Sougo was strong, she knew that, but who knows what the outcome of this battle would be.. "This scene looks like a fight between Kenchi and Shishuro (2), yup!" Kagura said, making a comparison.

"You pissed me off whoever you are," Okita muttered darkly, his inner dismal side thirsting for blood.

"You as well, sadistic bastard. How dare you do that to my little sister!" Kichiro snarled lowly only for him to hear.

Oh, a typical overprotective brother here to save the day! How laughable to Sougo; it appeared that he found the right slave to drag along. Lucky. "Who are you really?"

* * *

1. All three of those names are real life actresses and models, randomly picked.

2. Parody of Rurouni Kenshin. I couldn't think of any of other animes that would relate to this beginning of fighting scene.

**Author's Note:** I had to stop there cause it's fun to cliffhanger like that. I hoped you enjoyed it though. Be patient for the next one. At least, I'm updating this story as fast I can. :3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note will now be at the bottom from now on.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
_-Rivals are Typical in Stories-_

Kichiro remembered how he met that pompous bastard; it was eight years ago. His father worked under the Matsudaira family as the adviser and he was asked to have a meeting with Kondo Isao and Serizawa Kaito (1). When it came to sword training and becoming a samurai -- since his family was full of samurais -- Kichiro went as well with curiosity. His interest with swords came from his father and his grandfather who is the Saigo family dojo master and he started at age twelve -- a year ago. With that, his father compassionately agreed to his request and allowed him to travel the Kondo dojo in Edo, which will soon become the Shinsengumi headquarter. It was apparent that the land was recently bought with incomplete buildings and outer walls in construction.

Young Kichiro ventured around the area where he was pointed to the main training area. He heard swooshing noises coming from it and wondered who was exercising at this time of the evening. He sneakily peered into the room where another boy his age was training alone strangely in front of a hanging brown sack -- swinging his wooden sword down repeatedly at an even pace. He wondered how skilled this boy was and wanted to try challenging him, yet he didn't want to come off as rude to interrupt him. His parents tried to raise him to be respectable and kind to others; he partly followed their ways, since at times, he gets irritable.

The brown hair boy, Okita, suddenly stopped and felt he was being spied on. Raising his weapon onto his shoulder, he turned his attention to the eyes of a youth and the darkening sky which means it was almost dinner time, and impartially said, "Oh, you're just a kid.. I'm busy, so go away."

"You're one yourself, _kid_, and what's with the attitude?" Saigo responded, while walking in. He didn't like him; he could tell that he wouldn't get along with him at all with his arrogant manner, and competitive as he was now, he couldn't ignore him.

Sougo walked forward to the satchel and detached a picture of younger Hijikata with red vertical lines smeared on. With a closer look, the bokuto's tip was inked in red, which most likely signified blood. He evilly grinned inside feeling slightly sedated, crumpled the messy portrait up, and threw it nonchalantly in the garbage bin that piled up with the other photos just like it. Meanwhile, not really adjusting to the boy's presence, he answered, "I don't think you belong here, _kid_."

Kichiro's eyebrow twitched and formed a fist in result of his action and his words. Naturally, he lost his anger to these type of people and forgotten his parents' advice. "Are you kidding me? I learned from my grandpa and he's one of the best teachers compared to that old man of yours. You think you can beat me?"

Yep, the little Sadist didn't like him at all. He really was like a nagging mosquito; those bugs would be chased away at first and come back minutes after and keep on coming until it gets your blood. He knew what he had to do to get this guy off his back and replied, "Stop running your mouth, kid, and challenge me, if you have the guts. I gotta warn you that no adult has ever beaten me except Kondo-sensei." He remained his stance, waiting for the challenger to pick up his weapon.

Kichiro searched around and found a bokuto angled vertically against the nearest wall to the entrance. He picked it up, but he was un-noticeably hit on his back by that boy and fell forward, bumping his head against the wall and dropping the blade. The pressure of that strike almost made him spit out saliva. That "kid" seemed strong at his age, despite that he didn't want to back down, since he was furious by how dirty that hit was. Groaning in pain, he got up immediately and retorted, "What the hell?! I wasn't even ready!"

Crossing his arm -- still holding the sword, he said, "You shouldn't have turned your back towards your enemy, but at least I made a nice mark across your back. The color red suits you I think." He slipped his tongue out.

Taking a step at him, he reciprocated by letting out his war cry and swinging his sword at him, but Okita easily evaded the assault and hastily lashed out his attack onto his side, where his weak point was, making him fall. Sougo could tell his stance was weak and he was much less inexperienced to fight him. "Looks like you have a long way to go, kid," he scoffed, again placing his weapon on his shoulder.

"Would you stop calling me that? Let's go again!" Kichiro knew he needed to concentrate and calm himself down, regardless he couldn't subside his anger. He hated him and it's the first time he actually despised someone in the shortest time. Even though he got beaten once, not twice since the first time didn't count, he didn't want to admit that this boy was good. This time he tried a different approach, inhaling and exhaling, and waited for his advance.

After another nine duels and losing them all, Kichiro decided to give up and laid down on the floor with his body aching from all the merciless swings he took. His clothes was soiled by red ink and he didn't took attention to it. His pride was shattered; however, he said, admitting his defeat, "I will beat you someday, you hear."

Sougo barely listened as he walked his way out and stopping near the exit, he said, "In your dreams, piss-hair kid." Piss seeing how his hair was blonde; he never seen someone with that color hair who was Asian. He guessed that he could be half-Japanese and half-Caucasian or he dyed it like that.

"Now you make fun of my hair!" he yelled.

"Shut up, piss-hair."

Kichiro tried to ignore that comment and suppressed his temper. "You are one heck of a rival though. What's your name?"

"Rival," huh? Looking at his sword skills, Sougo didn't consider him back as one, since he never landed one hit on him, nonetheless, hardly anyone could keep up. He challenged everyone in the dojo and not even Hijikata could beat him (2). He aloofly remarked, "You're not worth telling."

As he walked away from the hostile fellow, a female's voice was heard from the nearest room: "Sougo, it's dinner time!" The kid definitely knew for sure and he was hoping his name wouldn't have been known to him, in the end.

* * *

_"Who are you really?"_

As time passed by, Okita has forgotten who this guy was; he had faced so many foes after becoming a Shinsengumi that he just couldn't bother remembering all of their faces. Was this person really a part of the Joui terrorist? No, he appeared nicely dressed and lived with a rich family, and so was his claimed "little sister," if that was true. Although, he didn't seemed like he was lying, since they both had the same green eyes. His opponent's strength was almost evenly match to his and he could tell that he would have a lot of fun.

They both backed away at the same time, seeing how it wouldn't go anywhere if they stayed like that. Kichiro pointed his katana at him and answered, "You really don't remember me? It was eight years ago, before the Shinsengumi days." He wasn't sure if he should be disappointed that he was discarded from Okita's memory or not. Eight years is a slightly long time, and he assumed that maybe he didn't have a good recount of his past.

Sougo couldn't find his name on the back of his mind, but he remembered a boy who intruded in his training, somewhat. All he knew that his last name was Saigo and his father was the adviser to Matsudaira. And if memory recalled, he had blonde hair, not brown hair. _Did he bleached or dyed his hair?_ "Are you? Piss-hair?" he questioned.

He answered, grinding his teeth, "All you could recall is that? My name, if you didn't know, is Saigo Kichiro and I'm here to defeat you, Okita Sougo." For all these years, all this person could recognize was his hair. He had it bleached, since getting older, he was told it was more appropriate to have his original hair color; his hair turned blonde because of an unfortunate accident in school that involved a bucket of dye flung right onto his head.

Staring at him with now dull eyes and sheathing his blade, he said, "If that's the case, I'm leaving. Let's go, little girl, I wanna play more games. See ya, crap-hair." He didn't want to fight _him_ again, since he knew who he was and how weak the guy was. Aside from that, in the back of his mind, he just couldn't let his jealousy shrug off, so he slowly walked to see what would happened, if he left Kagura there with him.

Chizuru picked up all his bags and began to follow him, while looking slightly at her older brother. The Sadist's spell was strong and she felt responsible to listen to every of his command; she was only told to act as a bellboy, still she didn't mind at all. She admired Okita and she was just fine with being close to him.

Feeling ignored and discontent that the fighting has abruptly stopped, Kagura wanted to follow him, but with that little girl around, she didn't want to. Her tomboyish ways was telling her to kick that girl down, but her shy personality stopped her. She couldn't stop from blushing as she peeked at the box of chocolates she had hidden under her Sadaharu doll. With her umbrella opened, she shook her head from side to side, to remove her feelings away.

_Again, with the hair!_ Kichiro unconsciously and suddenly raced towards him, as Sougo still walked away. He tried to take a swing at his back, like his rival did before, and Sougo turned around and blocked with his own weapon with his thumb flicking the katana's resting sheathe up, saying, "See, you're still not good enough. This is your last warning to back down."

"I have to disagree and I won't back down," Kichiro voiced, grinning at him. He trained for all these years to prepare for an opportunity like this; he struck a gold mine today. "Okita, duel me seriously or - "

Kagura swiftly kicked Sougo down on impulse, while letting out a "hoo ha!" She endured all that standing around and waiting for some intense action, instead they just keep talking and talking. Boring. She felt tired of that and decided to challenge Sougo instead. "Come on, Sadist. If you're not gonna duel him, come at me!" she declared, jumping into her fighting stance.

Kichiro blinked. He knew that this girl's personality was different, but it was now more strange that she wanted to fight him.

Sougo uttered an "ouch" as his body hit hard against the ground from the impact and got up, rubbing his side where he was hit. "Damnit, China, don't you have any self-control?" he inquired, grasping his katana. He glanced down at the doll that practically buried the heart-shaped box, mentioning, "If you keep acting like a monster, you'll scare away all the boys who you'll try to give chocolates to."

Promptly, Kagura slapped him across the face and turned around with tears forming in her eyes from the stinging words; she couldn't help but feel embarrassed with the way she looked. She had to escape quickly, since she didn't want to look weak in front of anyone, especially Sougo. "I'm.. not a monster... I-I have feelings... like any other girls would have!" she hesitantly and glumly said and ran off with only her umbrella.

_What's with her?_ Sougo pondered. Well, he had to admit he was a bit insensitive there, but he didn't appreciate the fact that he got beaten down, and he enjoyed teasing her. Maybe, he shouldn't have gone too far and said that now that he thought about it. As he withdrew his equipment, Kichiro gave his opinion: "Looks like you need to follow your own advice, you tactless asshole." With that, he decided to run to her, however, Okita grabbed him by his shoulder briefly, and Kichiro turned around to have a punch landed on his face, while falling back. Tasting the blood in his mouth, he spitted it out and wiped his mouth.

"Stay away from her, you bastard," Sougo bellowed, glaring down at him, "If you do get close to her, I'll kill you." Gathering up the items Kagura had left, he ran towards the direction she went to. He could almost tell where she was heading to; it was probably to Yorozuya's house or to the park. Wherever she was, he wanted to apologize her for the first time and inwardly, he desired to know who she was going to give the chocolates. Maybe, it was just an optimistic thought that it would be for him. Who is he kidding? It could have been for someone else, like danna.

The young man, who remained there, remarked to himself, "That has to be the most scariest couple ever."

* * *

1. Serizawa Kamo (Kaito) was the original leader of Shinsengumi, before Kondo Isami (Isao) became one. Wiki for more info.

2. Okita historically was better than Hijikata.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for how bad this chapter was and sorry for the delay; I had family over at the weekends and I was preoccupied by a game and life for some time, however, I'll do my best to finish this (and rewrite this). From now on, the chapters will be longer slightly and it'll have more OkiKagu, since I've been getting away from the original subject cause of the fighting and such, so I apologize for the cliches in this chapter. I couldn't think of any other way to do this.

Good news is I got a new title for it and chapter 3 is a bit better with a little bit of added content.

Well, review if you like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**_-Sad Scenes are What Made the Rain Pour-_

Pitter... patter... Little sprinkles of rain fell down. Even under her umbrella, Kagura felt the bit of droplets, as she ran, with small amount of tears flowing out of her bright blue orbs. She wondered to herself why she felt so depressed from what Okita said; she should have gotten used to it by now through every of their encounter. But today, it was different, it was Valentine's Day. Maybe, she expected him to have a change of heart on this day, at the very least. Yeah, in her dreams! Sadist wasn't the type to change in a heartbeat anyways. It was probably just a wishful thought. There was no way that idiot would just suddenly care for her, especially with the way he talked and acted. His entertainment is fighting, watching women fight, and controlling innocent girls. So, why did she like the guy still, if she kept getting talked down by him? What about Gin-chan? What made those two interactions so different?

Gintoki sometimes spoiled Kagura and they fought at times, but she never thought of him as a crush and she was probably still a kid to him. He had the big brother-father feel to her - definitely a much closer family relationship than what she had with her real father and brother. As for Sougo, she felt oddly abnormal with him and whenever she saw him, the feeling warmly tickled inside probably from nervousness. She tried denying that experience by arguing and sparring with him, but it still lingered and grew as they met many times. Eventually, she gave up to her emotions and used today's event as her opportunity to find out, if Okita felt the same way, but she was afraid of denial; she could feel her mind and heart warring each other... She wasn't ready to tell him, let alone face him now.

The Yato girl started slowing down and rubbed her eyes with her sleeves, finding herself in a crowd-less area of warehouse buildings. She must have ran so far towards the outside of the festival. Feeling lost, she decided to turn back and go elsewhere, since it seemed like there were presences looming over her. While she strode away, a voice commanded her to "stop" with an arm reaching over to her shoulders. She retaliated by spin kicking the man's jaw and with blood dripping from his mouth, he fell sideways from the contact.

Closing her umbrella, Kagura took a sukonbu from her coat pocket and placed it in her mouth. "It's not very nice to touch a girl, like me," she muttered, poking him with her weapon, "I almost thought you were gonna rape me, old man." As if that got to the person who was unconscious from that hit...

"Hey, get her," "don't let her get away," and such things were heard from the arriving group of twelve men with katana's -- no doubt allies. They all surrounded her in a circle to block her way.

Kagura frowned, telling herself, "Che, I have no choice, huh." She swung her umbrella on to her shoulder and part of her back and placed her left hand onto her waist. "You all be ready to cry home to your mommies now," she threatened in her mafia-raspy voice. The threat was all a feint; instead of being on the offensive, she evaded them by sprinting few steps up, jumping while flipping once in the air, and landing gracefully 6 feet away. Turning around a bit and signaling a good-bye, she exclaimed, "On second thought, I don't have time to play with you all! See ya, stinky old men!" and made a run for it. She probably got that habit from Gin-chan, seeing how he usually ran away from fighting, but to her, this fight was meaningless, if she knew that she was going to win anyways.

And of course, being the angry mobs that they are, they persistently chased her.

* * *

A sigh was let out from Okita's mouth, as he searched at the stream filled with a memory that happened two or three years. It was the first time she ever cried over such a pitiful life-form, being a dung beetle. He took a peek at the grave and almost thought of kicking away the remaining pile of dirt. Instead, he thought of mostly of her whereabouts. He grew concerned, which was not like him at all. Why was he acting like this? _It's just China, it's just China; it's just an annoying girl who likes to beat the shit out of me._ Fighting mostly was their interaction, however, something else was drawing him to her. Was it how she looked? Or was it her tomboyish persona that appealing to him?

Either way (no matter what it was), coming to this realization, he thought of giving up on his search and going back to playing games or sleeping in the premises of the festival, to take his mind off of this. If it really was Danna, hands down, Sougo had no chance against him. It was Kagura's choice and he didn't want to force her to love him.

It looks like it was really gonna pour soon as the sky grew grey. He grimaced while he pondered about how convenient it would be to have Kagura and her umbrella around. Or just her umbrella. He wandered onto the road and heard a stampede coming closer. He looked towards his left with a lone figure in red running from a gang. It couldn't be, could it? There are a lot of other people who could be clothed in mostly red. The view of them came closer and Okita realized it was China being pursued by men with swords. Sougo about faced the crowd and strolled on, before she got closer.

While Kagura continued to scurry, she saw that Sadist ahead and yelled, "Get out of my way, you idiot!" Really, what was he doing here? Did he follow her all this way? Then, unexpectedly, she tripped her left foot on a rock, the size of a baseball, and hurdled few feet onto Okita's body, falling along with her on impact. And the pack stopped, whispering, "It's the Shinsengumi."

He mumbled an ouch, wincing in pain with his eyes closed. He blinked open his right orb and peered at Kagura's head which was inches close up to his face. Instantly, he pushed her away and stood up. "China, watch where you're going!"

Kagura got up as well. She felt strange, when she got closed to him; it was actually similar to what an embrace felt like, except by accident... "You. You should watch _where you were going_! And why'd you push me all of a sudden? Could have been a bit more gentler, you jerk!" She pointed to him.

It was strange that this girl was back to how she acted, almost as if she forgotten about the fact she was depressed over what he said. It had to be one of those days, right? What else could explain how she acted before? But now wasn't the time to think about that; these men who surrounded them were most likely part of the Joui faction. "Get out of my way, China. I need to take care of this," he replied, drawing out his katana.

One of the men behind Kagura grabbed her with intent to make her a hostage. "Don't move Okita Sougo and this girl won't get hurt," he demanded, putting a sword to her neck.

"Do whatever you want to her," he said, knowing that she could handle herself. His two arms lifted his weapon with his hilt parallel to his face and he spread his legs apart into fighting stance. "I'm gonna do my job regardless by cutting you down." He grinned, while saying that.

Without much force, Kagura lifted her knee up and back kicked the man in the crotch. In the process, he fell down to the ground in miserable pain, while holding onto his precious. She picked her nose with her pinky, while having a bored look on her face. She glanced at Sougo, and dully said "If I was saved by you, I'd rather die."

"I wasn't intending on saving you anyways," he scoffed.

"It would be pathetic, if I went like: kya~ Sougo-kun, save me," with her tone turning sarcastically girlish.

"You know.." He stood normally and placed his hand under his chin. "It sounds kinda nice to hear that coming from you. You should sound like that once in a while, so I could feel like the good guy when I save your ass."

"Don't joke around! Hurry up and beat the shit out of these guys!" She glared at him and stomped away, finding at least twenty more enemies approaching them. "This is great."

Sougo made quick work slashing away at the nearby two members, as well as dodging their attacks. He then paced towards the next bunch of inexperience men lunging towards him and speedily swiped his sword across where their hearts would be. The bodies dropped, when he passed them and stood up to look at the remaining men circling him. He could see the fear in their eyes and he smirked, relishing the looks. He took notice of more coming and sliced at the person in front, continuing to evade away from the back, side, and front. The piles of dead bodies grew, until there was no more in his peripheral.

Meanwhile, Kagura took the initiative to shoot some of them down with her umbrella. She had no choice but to help Okita and herself, even though he might get a bit angry for that.

"Oi, stay out of it, China. I can handle them myself," Sougo said, walking near her and taking out his bazooka. He aimed for the men running at them and shot them to smithereens. He couldn't fathom why they are walking to their deaths so easily, though a job is a job no matter how difficult or easy it is and he loved it. He continued at the rest, shooting two more.

As soon as it was all over, or so they thought, Kagura saw a black orb launching at Okita and said, "Watch out!" She raced in front of him and opened her umbrella diagonally upwards. The blast of the cannonball made impact on the indestructible parasol and slightly pushed the couple a bit back. Next, came another sound of explosion, however it came from afar. Was it all over now? A minute passed and it didn't seem like there were more anymore shooting. She closed her umbrella and looked around. No one was there after that. Maybe, Sougo's Shinsengumi pals lend a hand on the remaining Joui group and they were also no where to be seen.

Okita sheathed his blade and responded, "I'm not gonna say thank you, China. I was just about to shoot it."

"Uh-huh, sure." When she took one step forward, she heard the severing of flesh and turned around. Everything went slow-mo, as soon as she saw blood splattering out and her rival fall on the ground. She just.. couldn't believe her eyes; how could he? He was supposed to be.. _No!_ "S-sadist..." she mumbled, dropping her umbrella on the ground. Her orbs widen at the sight of it and she clumsily scrambled to his side. She shook his body and began saying, "Hey. This better be a joke, right?" Pause. His eyes didn't open. "Sougo!"

The rain poured down continuously, making this typical scene like the dramatic media (drama, anime, and movies) enacting a depressing scene. As Sougo felt the wetness, not being able to tell if it was rain or her crying, he heard his name echo and replied weakly, "You said.. my name. Say it again. I wanna hear your stupid voice again." He formed a smile, placing his right hand on her face.

Kagura grasped his hand with both of hers. "Sougo..." she said again, with tears dripping out, "you idiot. I was supposed to be the one to beat you down! How could this happen?!" Her heart tore apart. She remembered this moment, when she was consumed by her instincts to kill, trying to save Shinpachi. She couldn't think of anything; her mind was growing darker and she was about to go mad. She had to control herself, she can't allow that to happen again. She didn't want to be that real monster again. She mentally shook it out of her, squeezing Sougo's hand.

His eyelids made him squint, he was struggling to keep awake. "I'm sorry... I didn't pay attention, China. Or I should say Kagura, huh, since it'll be the - "

"Shut up! Don't say a word, idiot." Kagura lapsed for a moment and continued: "You bastard, you were supposed to be strong! Damnit, I liked you as my rival! I - !" And he fell into an eternal slumber. She let go of his hand and shook him again to wake up. "Hey, you, don't leave! Sougo, get up!" she cried out and continued to bawl and pounded her hands against his body.

The rain stopped. Sougo sat up, resulting her to jump in surprise, and slyly smiled. She definitely fell for that one! He rose up and uncovered his tabasco bottle from his pants that was halfway stabbed through by the enemy's sword. "I got you good there," he said with his deadpan tone, "China."

Kagura made her fist and screamed, "What the fuck!" She started to kick him, while he blocked her hits. "Die, you damn Sadist! Just die!"

He replied at the same time, "Oi, calm down.

"I hate you! I really hate you!" She kept at it.

"You really can't take a joke."

"I hope you stay in hell where all sadists belong!" Each three or four words she said ended with her punching and kicking him.

He dodged and blocked them all. "You go to hell, you stupid bitch." _Why do I even like this violent girl anyways?_ he pondered to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Almost ending. I hope you're bearing with it; I find some of the story not really exciting, but I'll do better next time. I was struggling on this chapter, so I couldn't bother being descriptive at some point. Next one will be quite short and the last one cause it's sorta like an extra.

My excuse for why this took longer than expected was cause of real life and headaches after headache after another. Funny thing though at one point, I ate some M&M's and my headache was gone; I think it's a sign of withdrawal of Gintama or a sign that Gintoki has influenced me to eat sweets at such a time.

I'm also working on my other OkiKagu story. Be sure to check it out. The reason why you normally haven't seen it is cause it's rated M, just in case. That story will probably be more than ten chapters and probably have a sequel, if I get more and more ideas for it. It would be nice to hear suggestions from other OkiKagu fans. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
_-Part 1: In an OkiKagu Fanfic, OC's Should Stay Out of the Way-_

The evening festival was at peace, since the Shinsengumi saved the day from the terrorist attack! The ending concert was almost coming to a conclusion, with currently having Otsu's last song playing. The usual Otsu fanclub raved about, dancing like typical but geeky cheerleaders would in synchronization.

The two men stood near the rails of topmost area of the concert. One of them guarding the area not so diligently and the other one exchanging conversations with the policeman. "Hey, Yamazaki-san," the man started to say, leaning against the rail, with a depressed look on his face.

Yamazaki answered with a "hm" while looking at Kichiro tiredly and drinking the soda that he bought a few minutes ago.

He first let out a saddening sigh then asked, "Why was I created by this careless author? I mean what's with that title? Look at it! Is she picking on me?"

The riddled spy try to come up with an answer and gave up shortly. He lazily responded, "Not sure, can't read her mind." He actually didn't want to find out why and didn't like the feeling the guy was emitting; he just wanted to relax a bit, after getting yelled and chased miles away by the demon vice-captain when he lost Okita.

Looking up, Kichiro yelled, "Gah! I feel so used! I'm probably not gonna show up anymore! I'm gonna be forgotten!"

Sagaru gave him a strange look. He didn't know what to say at this point, since he wasn't good at consoling people. It was true about what he said, since there will be no sequel planned for this story. He could feel his pain though of being used.. as a punching bag in the original story and even in this story. How many times did he get beaten up by his superior anyways? How sad..

A ominous voice called out to them and curtly said, "Oh, stop complaining and let's get on with the real story. I've already messed up lots in this story; I don't think I need to mess up any further."

"No, wai-" they both replied.

* * *

_-Part 2: "All Grown Up!"-_

It was too appalling. Yes, even for that bastard. It couldn't be, right? Hijikata squeezed his eyes close and open to know he wasn't seeing things. He observed again and blinked some more. He glanced at his gorilla commander, not paying attention to the bizarre occurrence he had seen. He wasn't even sure if he should point it out. It would probably be best to stay quiet and be on the look out.

But too late! "Ah, is that our Sougo?!" Kondo said a bit loudly to Toshirou, pointing at the sandy hair man. He noticed a red-hair girl sitting next to him, however being the oblivious captain that he is, he couldn't really tell who it was from that distance. She seemed familiar.. It could have been someone who he didn't know. It had to be. Unless, nah! "Eh, is that Sougo's girlfriend? Oh, he's all grown up already! That's my boy, Sougo! Isn't that right, Otou-san (father)?"

Hijkata face palmed himself and grumbled, "Please, let's not start this again." He was slightly relieved that his captain didn't recognize the girl; it was definitely Kagura. He was rather surprised that they were talking somewhat normally and sitting next to each other, instead of physically fighting each other, though the discussion wouldn't probably last that long. Still, it's really unbelievable that Sadist would have taken a liking to a girl and since it's that Yorozuya-girl, it must be the end of the mayo-world!

_

* * *

_

_-Part 3: Pray-  
_

The concert went to its last song. A young woman, with long straight, light brown hair and a red kimono that had white circle-like patterns forming a basket, flower, and moon shapes, appeared on stage. The song began with a rock-pop beat and in a few seconds later into the song, she chimed in: "La la la la la la la la la ahh."

Meanwhile, Kagura and Okita settled at around the middle area of the twenty-seventh row out of fifty, so to be far away from the Otsu-worshipers, especially when Shinpachi was there. Kagura didn't want anyone to find out about her liking Sougo just yet. Actually, they haven't really confessed to each other at all. These two went all out competing on countless games. It was a hell of a battlefield in each game stand they went to. At least this was their way of spending time together and Kagura didn't mind completely. She was actually elated about today.

_"Let's go out! Open my mind! Let's go! Sweet dream other side!"_

Okita felt the same way and a small smile formed on his face. As he heard the opening of the song, he was quickly reminded about the box of chocolates Kagura had. He took out the box from his hakama pocket, while stating, "China, you dropped something before," and nudged it onto her arm. He tried not to look her way and let his eyes drift down to the singer.

_"Now, released from the cage I wander outside (ima tokihanatsu kago no soto e) - "  
_

Kagura blushed a bit, staring at the box. She had a difficult time finding the words to say, but took it anyways without a word. _Why did he have it?_ she asked herself, _Is that why he chase me?_ Either way, she had to tell him now. This was probably her last chance.

_"The rusted key, the sound from the beat has stopped (sabitsuita kagi nariyamanu kodou)."_

She tried to spill out the words and she only ended up silently mouthing it out. Her pale complexion turned rosy, as she eyed for a moment at Sougo, who was now chewing on his dango._  
_

_"I've realized that soon I can no longer return (kizuiteta 'mou... modorenai')."_

Then there was silence._  
_

_"The broken, pale lost days (ushinawareta hibi ga) - Hey baby why?_  
_That I've been tied to (aoku tsunagatteku). I want to cry..._  
_I haven't been defeated by my fear (kowagaru jibun ni maketakunai yo)._  
_I won't run away from my fate, 'I'm not alone' (unmei kara nigenai 'hitori janai')."_

He looked towards her and noticed how cute she was acting with her shy posture, slowly scratching the top of the box. "China, what's wrong?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be keeping that box in good condition for your Valentine?" Good condition, it wasn't even close to it at all. The black parcel was all worn out and a little damp from the rain. The ribbon that was once on it was misplaced.

_"If you're by my side (soba ni iru tatoe donna ni)  
__No matter how much sad dreams I have, I wouldn't care (kanashii yume da toshitemo kamawanai)."_

Kagura sighed. She had to say it now. "S-sa-sougo, umm.." She grasped the gift hard and nervously. _Come on say it. How difficult is it?_

_"Touched by your tears (kimi no namida ni furetai yo).. Baby._"

He waited for her to finish.

_"I pray.. 'believe' ('shinjite').  
__Tear apart the darkness within your cold dreams (tsumetai kioku no yami kirisaite)."_

"Okay, well.." _Say it._ "Here, alright! This, you have it." She passed it to him with her eyes closed.

_"The injured wings, resting in the springs (kizutsuita hane yasumaseru izumi)."_

Sougo blinked and grabbed onto it. "Are you - "

_"I don't understand why you plunged inside (tobikomu sube ga wakaranakute)."_

"Just accept it, you moron!" She still stared down shyly, as her hands rest on her thighs.

_"The dull place, the irritation and anxiety (taikutsu na bashou iradachi ya fuan).  
We're still troubled by it, but (bokura wa kyou mo nayamu kedo).."_

Taking and opening it, Sougo noticed words written inside on the bottom cap and it said, "To that damn Sadist." His orbs widen as he read it a couple more times. All this time - no, wait, this had to be a dream, right? If it was a dream, he would rather have it as reality..

_"Look up at the dark sky (kurai sora wo miage). Baby.. for you.  
Continue forwards, lift up your head (susumu kao wo agete). I'm here for you."_

He placed the gift down on his laps and closed it, to save it for later. "China," he said, getting inches closer to her. Smiling, his right hand touched the side of her chin and guided her face to gaze at him.

_"Pack away your persistent thoughts into the suitcase (akunaki omoi wo kaban ni tsumete)."_

Kagura noticed that the present was closed and questioned, "What? You don't like it?"

_"Step forwards, clear away the darkness in your heart (fumidasu kokoro no yami wo furiharai)."_

Sougo shook his head and put down his hand, answering, "Not that. I thought that you hated me."

_"Condemn the sound of the rain (semeru ame no oto kanashiku naru nara)._  
_If you become sad (yasashii kimi tate ni naru)  
It will become your shield of kindness (shinjiru koto wo yamenaide always)."_

"You sure do get annoying most of the times." Crossing her arms, she reminisced all the times that they bad mouthed each other and fought. "Especially today. You tricked me into getting soft, asshole," she said, pouting.

_"Never stop believing, always (I pray... sono me ni)._  
_It will reflect a small miracle (chiisana kiseki wo utsushite misete)."_

Smirking, Okita patted her head and responded, "I really liked that look on your face, when you were crying."

_"Ah.. ah.. ah.. ah.."_

Kagura immediately slapped away his hand and her expression turned into annoyance. "Screw you."

_"Hey baby why? I want to cry.. Hey baby why?_  
_Hey baby why? I want to cry.._  
_I'm here for you.. yeah! Believe yourself."_

"Oh, don't be like that, China," he taunted her, "Only proves that you were concerned for me."

_"That place where I am by your side (soba ni iru soko ga donna ni)."_

Taking the package, she opened it and forcefully shoved a couple of heart shaped sweets into his mouth. "Shut up and eat this!"

_"I don't care even if I'm within a sad dream (kanashii yume no naka de mo kamawanai).__"  
_

With her strength, holding his neck, Okita almost choked and hacked it out. "Damn woman!" he retorted hoarsely, "Are you trying to kill me?"

_"The moment the same time exists (onaji toki wo ikiteitai) with you."_

Kagura nodded, "Yup, you deserve it."

_"I pray... 'Answer me' ('kotaete')."_

"Seriously, what do I see in you?" Sougo asked and wiped his mouth with a napkin._  
_

_"If it is allowed (moshi yurusareru nara) - "_

"I am cute after all," Kagura smiled and limped her head slightly to the side in an attempt to make a cute pose.

_"Touched by your tears (kimi no namida ni furetai yo).. Baby."_

Without thinking, Sougo gently placed his hand on her cheeks and started caressing it with his thumb._  
_

_"I pray.. Believe ('shinjite')."_

In reaction, she felt herself redden in happiness. It was obvious at this point, but she wanted to hear him say, 'I like you' or 'I love you.' Those three words are what made couples official from what she saw on TV and in the real world.

_"Tear apart the darkness of your cold dreams (tsumetai kioku no yami kirisaite)."_

"Sadist."  
"China." They both said at the same time, staring at each other. Okita beckoned her to go first.

_"La la la."_

"Umm.." Kagura said, nervously, "So, this is official, right? You like me, yeah?"

_"La la la la la la."_

"I do, China. I do."

_"Ah ah ah~"_ And the song ended with the fans cheering loudly.

Sougo tried to say, 'I like you, Kagura,' but it ended being drowned by the noise. He proceeded to kiss her on the forehead; he wasn't sure if at this point, it was supposed to be on the lips. It had to be in the moment and with the crowd so loud, it didn't feel right and he knew that his two superiors were spying on him. He made a note to himself to later formulate a plan to kill Hijikata.

Even so, the Yato girl knew what he was mouthing and answered back, "I like you, too. Sougo." She was really expecting a kiss on her lips, when he leaned forward, though she thought that maybe he wasn't ready for it. That's okay, since she got the answer that she wanted!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm alive, don't worry. I just been really busy. And this is the end to my first Gintama fanfic. Bad ending is bad, but bleh, couldn't bother too much for a good ending.

Translated lyrics are from anime lyrics [dot] com, so credits to them and the translator. I was gonna make the song adaptable and singable in English, but I felt lazy and I never done it before.

Now, I'll be putting all my focus on the second OkiKagu story.

Thanks for reading!

~Nemirin.


End file.
